


Рази без промаха

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Всё это превращается в какой-то один бесконечный день: контрольные, тренировки, краткие передышки и буйство гормонов, и совсем нет времени остановиться и обернуться. Посмотреть, кого не хватает рядом».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рази без промаха

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Kirisaki Daiichi на ЗФБ-2016.
> 
> Беты: лашанс, Riisa.

  
_Пикируя на неприятеля, не забудьте  
выкрикнуть изо всех сил «Хисатс!»  
(«Рази без промаха!»)  
В этот момент все цветы сакуры  
Святилища Ясукуни в Токио  
радостно улыбнутся вам._  
Из наставления пилотам-камикадзе

Патроны ложатся в ладонь веским доказательством правоты. Фурухаши покачивает их в горсти и мягко опускает на дно сумки, прикрывая сверху майкой от командной формы. Детали — тяжёлые, оставляющие чёрные пятна оружейной смазки на руках — ложатся сверху, прижимая бряцающих смертельно опасных пчёл. Хрупкие крылья, запах пороха, меньше суток до того самого часа.

Фурухаши закрывает глаза.

***

Он идёт по школе неспешно, расслабленно, ему-то теперь уже некуда спешить, да и прогулы — такая мелочь рядом с его планами на сегодняшний день. Со звонком вместо класса он ныряет в подсобку, где среди швабр, вёдер и химических запахов собирает детали воедино, как паззл, головоломку, которая даст ему ответ на самый главный вопрос.

Вопрос, который он даже для себя озвучить пока боится.

Остаток урока он проводит, сидя на полу, прижимаясь к двери спиной и слушая школу.

Она дышит, он слышит это ясно, чутко, как никогда. Время от времени открываются клапаны — двери классов — тогда в коридор с гулким эхом вырывается гвалт, или не вырывается ничего, если дети — уже не совсем — заняты письмом. Чьи-то шаги по кафелю, кто-то вздыхает, пробегая мимо него, совсем рядом. Совсем близко, но здесь и сейчас он один, и это его последние минуты одиночества.

На перемене он прячет оружие под одежду и выходит. Он в точности знает, что будет дальше, и когда останавливается в лестничном пролёте, сверху вниз глядя на черноволосую макушку, дальше действует словно уже и не он, а чёткий, отлаженный механизм. Он вскидывает ствол, и волна гула и вскриков расходится от него. Палец мягко нажимает на спусковой крючок, так мягко, как раньше никогда не получалось, и пуля врезается в череп прежде, чем парень успевает обернуться.

Выстрел, выстрел, выстрел.

Фурухаши отстреливает учеников поодиночке, беспорядочно, стараясь просто успеть, и к тому моменту, как он выполняет свою программу минимум, остальные уже убегают, прячутся, зовут на помощь.

Он стоит один на несколько ступеней выше, смотрит вниз, и впервые в его глазах появляется живой блеск, но никто этого уже не видит.

***

После дождя пятачок земли перед школой сразу заливает солнце, и воздух уже пахнет весной, но школа всё ещё погружена в траур. Команда, впрочем, скорбит вполне искренне. Было бы лицемерно сказать, что им недостаёт Фурухаши, хотя на тренировках его пожалуй действительно не хватает. Попробуй найти менее читаемого игрока, и потерпишь позорное поражение. Конкурировать с ним могли бы невидимки, но чего стоила временная невидимость против его непроницаемости.

И злобы. Редко кому-то из них удавалось так полно насладиться происходящим. Вопреки расхожему мнению, ни один из них садистом не был, даже беспринципный капитан.

Ханамия, не скрываясь, достаёт сигарету и закуривает прямо перед школой. Хара неслышно возникает прямо за его плечом.

— Как некрасиво, капитан. А нам запрещаешь.

В голове Ханамии проносятся сотни вариантов ответов, смешных и не очень, попроще, посложнее, но ответ тут всегда станет своего рода оправданием, а он, в сущности, оправдываться не привык и привыкать не хочет.

Он слышит, как Хара двигает челюстью, и знай он его чуть хуже, чуть меньше, ждал бы просьбы поделиться с ним парой затяжек. Знай он его совсем плохо, это сошло бы за пошлый, неловкий школьный флирт.

Но они дружат слишком давно, чтобы предположить хотя бы один из этих вариантов.

Они стоят недолго, ровно до тех пор, пока сигарета не прогорает до фильтра, и тогда Ханамия разворачивается и шагает мимо Хары, почти задевая его плечом. Тот смотрит на ускользающие тучи ещё несколько секунд, но потом рывком отворачивается и в пару размашистых шагов догоняет капитана.

***

Оосава забывает о времени в школьной библиотеке, так что когда он наконец выпрямляет спину, оказывается, что школа опустела и стихла. Он подхватывает сумку и топает к высоким, тяжёлым дверям. Спускается по второй лестнице — центральная всё ещё перекрыта после произошедшего, но даже будь она свободна, едва ли он смог бы сделать по ней хоть шаг. Фурухаши будто прострелил саму ткань мироздания в этом месте, так что Оосава быстро сбегает вниз по ступеням, чтобы пройти через первый этаж к главному входу.

Его путь лежит мимо спортивного зала, и, равняясь с дверью, он слышит скрип кроссовок по лакированной древесине, удары мяча и иногда особенно тяжёлые прыжки.

Оосава вмиг покрывается холодным потом, рубашка липнет к спине, и он ускоряет шаг, почти переходя на бег, из одного суеверного ужаса не делая этого. Ещё, возможно, из страха быть услышанным.

Это не важно. На тренировках ребята трудятся на износ.

***

Хлопок в тишине заставляет вздрогнуть весь класс. Глаз от тетрадей, тем не менее, никто не поднимает.

Всё это превращается в какой-то один бесконечный день: контрольные, тренировки, краткие передышки и буйство гормонов, и совсем нет времени остановиться и обернуться.

Посмотреть, кого не хватает рядом.

***

— Даже не думай.

Хара ухмыляется. Не так, как обычно, а немного криво, как будто зеркало ударили кулаком и трещина дёрнула отражение.

— Нет, ты это не серьёзно, — бормочет Ямазаки. — Капитан, скажи мне, что он шутит.

Ханамия в их сторону даже не глядит, бросает только:

— Не шутит.

Под аккомпанемент нецензурной брани Ямазаки в раздевалку валится Сето. Падает на скамейку и оглушительно зевает.

— Дерьмо. Я тоже хочу сыграть.

— Ты в трауре, чудила, — Хара надувает очередной пузырь и склоняется над ним, — изволь соответствовать имиджу.

— А что, я не могу быть в трауре на площадке?

— Можешь, но тогда людям вокруг будет некомфортно смотреть матч.

— С чего меня должен волновать их комфорт?

— С того, что Фурухаши, например, он не волновал, — резко ввинчивает реплику Ханамия, и имя это, звучащее из его уст, больше смахивает на пощёчину.

Убедившись, что все молчат и слушают его, он продолжает.

— Ты травмирован, подавлен и расстроен. Будь добр соответствовать ожиданиям.

— У тебя, я смотрю, отлично получается, — недовольно тянет Сето, и Хара метко пинает его в лодыжку.

Сето коротко вскрикивает, и вскрик этот тут же переходит в рык, но Ханамия снова обрывает их, резко поднимаясь со стула и выходя из тени шкафчика на яркий свет. Его кожа кажется в нём ещё бледнее, ещё тоньше.

— Да, у меня получается, потому что я знаю разницу между здравым смыслом, логикой, уважением и всем тем, что за них выдают окружающие. Играет второй состав, они Фурухаши едва знали. Мы тренируемся в привычном режиме.

Ханамия дожидается ответных кивков и снова делает шаг назад, замолкает, рассеянно уставляясь в пустоту. Харе понятен его анабиоз, эта заторможенность во всём, прерываемая лишь краткими вспышками тогда, когда он нужен им — нужен таким, каким был до стрельбы. Пожалуй, и остальным ясно, как божий день: их капитан большой мальчик и как-нибудь сам справится с тем, что не разглядел в Фурухаши убийцу.

С тем, что, возможно, сам его воспитал.

***

Ханамия и прежде не был болтлив на уроках, теперь он и вовсе молчит, глядя в окно на собирающуюся в лужи воду. Сето едва слышно сопит позади: от запаха цветов, заполонивших первый этаж, у него закладывает нос, хотя Ханамия готов поспорить: чистейшая психосоматика и раздражение от острого запаха лилий.

Чувство такта воздвигает между командой и остальными учениками стену невнимания, создаёт плёнку невмешательства, и это хорошая, добрая передышка перед тем, как они начнут двигаться дальше.

Когда Сето всхрапывает, Ханамия оборачивается и будит его коротким тычком карандаша в лоб: ластик на конце совсем ровный, неиспользованный ни разу, потому что в письме, как и в жизни, тот не хочет ничего исправлять.

А если и хочет, то едва ли готов пойти на поводу у желаний и инстинктов.

Сето вздрагивает и сонно моргает, переводя взгляд с черноволосой макушки на доску.

***

Товарищеский матч между вторыми составами команд Кирисаки Дайичи и Сейрин называют матчем памяти, и Ханамия фыркает, глядя на игроков внизу:

— Вот уж баскетбол они точно похоронили.

Он подаётся вперёд, с любопытством глядя на команду соперников.

— Хотя у Сейрин и тут есть пара интересных кадров. Мы проиграем.

— Наши играли бы лучше, тренируй **ты** их лучше, — беззлобно поддевает его Ямазаки, и Ханамия резко поворачивается к нему.

Секунду, даже меньше, кажется, что он готов вцепиться Ямазаки в глотку, но на деле он лишь растягивает губы в кривой усмешке и роняет лениво, тягуче, будто треплет его за челюсть, чтобы толкнуть к стене:

— Если бы ты только соображал получше, понимал бы, что дело тут не в тренировках. Они в трауре и потому играют из рук вон плохо, как им и полагается.

Ханамия ведёт плечом, будто стряхивая короткий разговор, как надоедливое насекомое.

На время матча он словно забывается, ему интересно, и потому остальные почти удивляются, когда в перерыве между второй и третьей четвертями он поднимается и коротким жестом призывает команду отправиться вместе с ним.

Они молча уходят, не видя, не слыша Хьюгу, который с речью выходит на площадку, робея — совсем немного, ровно настолько, насколько полагается капитану команды победителей Зимнего кубка.

— Прежде всего, я хочу сказать, что это тяжёлая утрата для всех нас. Произошедшее... Чудовищное напоминание о том, как люди хрупки, и хотя основной состав команды Кирисаки Дайичи знал об этом... Возможно, даже лучше других, эта трагедия останется напоминанием каждому из нас. От лица всех учеников и преподавательского состава старшей школы Сейрин... Мы соболезнуем вашей утрате. Я хочу, чтобы все мы помнили их имена. Я попрошу вас присоединиться ко мне, чтобы они прозвучали так громко, как только это возможно. Покойтесь с миром, _Ханамия Макото, Хара Казуя, Сето Кентаро, Ямазаки Хироши и Мацумото Ицуки_.

Каждое имя многоголосым эхом отдаётся в просторном зале.

***

Имаёши смотрит на снимки. Его бледное отражение в витрине шкафчика с кубками Кирисаки Дайичи — вперемешку баскетбол и гольф — улыбаться совершенно не желает, и он просто бессмысленно скользит взглядом по именам, будто не помня, не узнавая.

Нет, он подозревал, что рано или поздно Ханамию Макото кто-то просто пристрелит, как бешеную собаку, но не подозревал, что так... Рано. Быстро.

Они не успели сыграть.

Не в баскетбол, нет, во что-то более серьёзное. Возможно, во что-то, за что его потом и пристрелили бы.

Имаёши поднимает взгляд и вздрагивает, ему кажется, что это просто застывшее на сетчатке изображение, снимок, который так въелся в глаза, что не пропадает, даже если отвести взор.

Он моргает — раз, другой — но лицо Ханамии не исчезает. Он улыбается глумливо, стоя позади, и Имаёши не хочется терять эту связь, оборачиваясь, а ещё меньше ему хочется показывать обтекающим его потокам людей, что он ищет что-то. Кого-то.

Он прекрасно знает, что Ханамия мёртв, ему не нужны проверки.

Имаёши улыбается отражениям широко и искренне, прежде чем отвернуться, не оборачиваясь, и покинуть эту школу навсегда.

***

Конец учебного года подступает к школьному крыльцу жаркой, удушливой волной.

Сето ёжится, сидя на солнце, Ханамия смотрит в книгу, расслабленно откинувшись на локтях. Хара просто смотрит на облака. В конце концов Сето не выдерживает и почти жалобно вопрошает в пустоту:

— Почему так холодно, зараза? В прошлом году в это время уже стояла жара.

Пальцы Ханамии сжимаются на обложке, но сам он не ведёт и ухом, не реагирует никак. Сето вздыхает, словно пытаясь усохнуть, спрятать тело от промозглости и ветра, но получается у него так себе.

Мимо пробегает стайка девчонок, и до них доносятся обрывки разговоров: школа уже практически оправилась после стрельбы. Фурухаши к ним, конечно, не вернулся, да и не слишком хочется знать, где он. Ханамия, наверное, в курсе, но и его не спрашивают, почитая незнание за благо. Девочки обсуждают грядущую экскурсию в Хаконе-Фудзи.

Мацумото провожает их взглядом и вздыхает:

— Я тоже хочу поехать. Давайте, а? Кто ещё хочет?

Сето бурчит:

— Куда угодно, если там тепло.

Ямазаки роняет:

— Конец года, не до экскурсий... Но давайте, а то совсем тоскливо.

Ханамия поднимает взгляд, жёстко припечатывая:

— _Никто_ никуда не поедет.

— Почему?! — возмущённо выпрямляется, садясь, Сето.

— Действительно, почему? — вкрадчиво спрашивает по-прежнему лежащий на спине Хара, и этот тон бесит больше всего.

Медленные, ленивые мозги сокомандников не смогли вывести Ханамию из себя. Фурухаши не смог. Не смогли раздражающе холодный в это время года ветер и шум школы. А вот Харе удалось.

Ханамия внезапно отбрасывает книгу и кидается на него, седлая бёдра, сгребая ворот рубашки с галстуком в кулак и притягивая к себе, заставляя приподнять спину над землёй.

— Потому что мы мертвы, идиот.

Хара не ведёт и бровью, только улыбается безмятежно, почти глупо.

— Ясно, капитан.

Из Ханамии словно выпускают воздух, он сутулится и склоняет голову ещё ниже, разжимая кулаки, почти утыкаясь лбом Харе в грудь, упираясь ладонями в стылую землю по сторонам от его головы.

Земля наверняка прогрета, но они никогда этого уже не почувствуют.

Остальным хочется возразить, но каждый из них словно останавливается, оглядываясь.

Бесконечный день, наполненный учёбой и тренировками, действительно не имеет конца, как нет у него и начала.

Жизнь похожа на сон, который не отличаешь, пока не начинаешь искать начало пути.

Ханамия выпрямляется, поводит лопатками, ёрзая на бёдрах Хары и едва ли это замечая. От встряски у того чёлка растрепалась так, что показались глаза, и теперь он щурится от солнца, глядя на Ханамию почти издевательски. Тот щурится в ответ и говорит:

— Ты догадался, сукин ты сын. Как? Ты понимаешь мир не больше, чем эти остолопы, даже Сето.

— О, капитан, — Хара выдыхает, и запах мяты всё же доносится до чуткого обоняния Ханамии, — мне не нужно понимать мир. Достаточно понимать тебя.

Тот чувствует себя в этот момент почти обнажённым, остальные всё ещё оглушены новым знанием и не успели выбрать из тысяч вопросов самые важные. Не поняли ещё, что у них теперь всё время мира, чтобы обсудить их. Чувство это Ханамии не нравится, и он бросает фразу, как собаке бросают кость:

— Не смотри на меня так. Ты выглядишь, как будто обдолбался.

— Мне пулю в голову пустили, а тебе теперь глаза мои не нравятся? — Хара притворно округляет их и складывает губы в подобие удивлённой О.

Ответить Ханамия не успевает, прерванный Сето:

— Я забыл.

— Ты не помнил. Это разные вещи, сложно помнить свою смерть, когда ты не успеваешь её понять.

— Я не про свою. Я видел твою смерть. Много крови и волосы слиплись у тебя, прямо вот тут, — Сето подаётся вперёд и тычет сложенными указательным и средним в его затылок.

Ханамия вздрагивает, но Хара под ним сама невозмутимость. Он отстранённо отмечает, что так, в общем-то, ему вполне удобно.

— Зачем он это сделал? — растерянно спрашивает Мацумото.

Ему не отвечают.

— И долго нам тут, ну... Оставаться?

— Я не знаю. Кроме нас здесь никого, Ямазаки. Наверное, пока школу не снесут, или и того дольше. Или меньше.

— Ох и попортим мы ей репутацию, — неожиданно улыбается Сето.

— Какой план, капитан? — добавляет Хара, отдувая чёлку.

Ханамия скалится.

— Развлекаться.


End file.
